


we're still so young, desperate for attention

by overdose



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is a perfectly normal teenage boy bringing his perfectly normal video game obsessed boyfriend to his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're still so young, desperate for attention

**Author's Note:**

> Matt and Light are the same age okay?? 
> 
> Here are some headcanons i guess
> 
> \- Matt has glasses, not goggles. He only wears goggles when he's older  
> \- matt also has freckles  
> \- his red hair is dyed but it looks hecka cool mixed it with his natural hair
> 
> 2017 update: decided to edit this a bit bc it looked kinda cringy !!

"Now, you two boys go and study.  No fooling around. " Light's mother said as she watched Light and his friend walk up the stairs.   
  
Light chuckled at his mother.  "Yes, ma'am."  He replied.  To everyone else, this might look like a student tutoring his friend, which was true for the most part.  But Light is dating this foreigner.  Mail, or usually called Matt.   
  
"Hey!"  Light said as he entered his room.  "No video games!"  He playfully smacked Matt's gloved hands, reaching for a Gameboy.  "After we finish your homework, okay?"   
  
_ "Are they friends?  Who is that? " L asked.  He's watching over the Yagami Residence since he suspects Kira.  He couldn't rid the feeling that the red-head boy looked vaguely familiar. _   
  
_ "Mail Jeevas."  Soichiro Yagami replied.  "Light tutors him since he originally came from England.  They're close friends. "  _   
  
Matt frowned.  "But, Light...!"  he stood in front of Light and grabbed his hand, making sad, wide puppy eyes.  Light blushed and looked away from Matt, removing his hand.   
  
"Friends, huh?"  L snickered, taking a sip of his drink.  "This will be fun."   
  
"After."  Light said.  "There's a test coming up.  Sit down and let's learn. "   
  
_ Ten minutes of boring study time.  L had no reason to suspect any of this, but this is L. He thought of a motive these two boys could have instead of studying.  Surely, this couldn't relate to Kira. _   
  
"Light,"  Matt said, his voice quieter than usual.  "This is boooorinnnng.  I wanna play Mass Effect.  Why can't we bang aliens?  Or how 'bout Persona?  Please? " he dropped his pencil and closed his notebook.   
  
Light, sitting across from Matt, sighed.  He softly grabbed Matt's glasses, setting them aside.  This caused Matt to gasp.  His face turned red, like his dyed hair.   
  
_ "Hah!  Friends, my ass. " L's sipping of his drink continues.  Soichiro watches in confusion. _   
  
"Light.,"  Matt muttered in defeat as his boyfriend ran his fingers over his freckles.   
  
Light leaned in and kissed him.  Matt blushed, then found himself kissing back, holding onto Light's shirt.   
  
_ "Told you!"  L said rather too happy.  "Are you comfortable with this?"  he asked.  Light is kissing a boy, after all. _   
  
_ Soichiro nodded.  "I had my suspicions.  They looked way too happy with each other. "  _   
  
Light took Matt's gloves off.  "You have cute hands.  Why do you hide them? "    
  
"Aesthetic."  was Matt's simple reply.  "What are you-!  Oh... " Light held his hand and kissed it. " You're really  romantic, Light...  I'm glad I came here and met you. " They kissed again, softly and gently.   
  
Moving the unnecessary papers out of the way, Matt laid on Light's bed, with his boyfriend kissing him on top.  "Are we really doing this...?"  Light said.   
  
"You started it!  I don't mind! " Even though Matt was on the bottom, he took control and kissed Light while undressing his shirt.   
  
After more than a couple of minutes, Light and Matt parted.  "Let's finish before anyone walks in."  Light muttered, trying to find his shirt and fix his messy hair.   
  
"Fuck."  Matt cursed as he felt his neck.  He had a hickey, maybe more.  "You know, Light, now I have to explain this."  he pointed to his neck.  Then, he reached for his shirt which was thrown on the floor.   
  
"Well, look at me."  Light replied.  Matt could see Light's neck had scratches and hickeys.  His shoulders weren't safe, either.  Matt chuckled as he remembered he had sharp nails.  He was too lazy to cut them.  "If mom or Sayu sees this...  I'll never hear the end of it. "    
  
"Sorry."  Matt winked, sitting next to Light so he could kiss him on the cheek.  "Maybe I should get going.  We could have another study session tomorrow. "    
  
"I'll walk you home, then."  Light offered.   
  
_ "After that...  display... " Soichiro said in slight disgust and confusion. " Do you still suspect my son? " he asks. _   
  
_ L nodded in response.  "Matt Jeevas was once an orphan in Wammy's House.  I'm unsure, but he may have seen my face at some point.  I can't rub this off as coincidental. " _   
  
_ Soichiro couldn't believe the detective. _   
  
"That L dude really is creepy," Matt said once they were far away from Light's house. " He watched everything..."   
  
Light nodded in agreement, holding Matt's hand.  "Don't worry.  I won't let him get near you. "


End file.
